The World's Round III
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The World's Round II" (kinda obvious, I know) - The di Angelo family gathering is happening and Percy is going to attend it, there's nothing Nico can do about either of them. He's afraid his family will scare Percy away. Percy's not easily scared though. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The World's Round III || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The World's Round III – Like a Pizza

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; soccer world cup AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, leg/foot-fetish, family fluff, fluff, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Hades/Persephone, Kronos/Rhea, Bob/Clymene, Howard/Hecate

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Lou Ellen, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Howard Claymore

Godly Characters: Thanatos, Olethros, Melinoe, Makaria, Hades, Persephone, Hestia, Kronos, Rhea, Iapetus, Clymene, Calypso, Nemesis, Hecate, Eris, Hypnos, Morpheus

Summary: Sequel to 'The World's Round II' – The di Angelo family arrives in Venice and Percy is bound to meet them all. Will Nico's fear come true and the family will chase Percy away...?

**The World's Round III**

_Like a Pizza_

Percy was doing what he enjoyed most since he had come to Italy. He was laying on the giant, comfortable bed of his lover, watching Nico work out. He could join Nico – should, probably – but if he trained himself, how was he supposed to enjoy the deliciousness that was a topless, sweating Nico with his muscles working in that mouth-watering way? He was not going to deny himself that.

"Are you _still_ in bed, Jackson? How can you be a star soccer player if you sleep all day?!"

"Shut up, Alabaster", grunted Percy and threw a pillow at Nico's annoying flatmate who dared to interrupt Percy's observations. "I'm not sleeping. I'm memorizing jerk-off material for later usage."

"So that's what you're doing", chuckled Nico and stopped his push-ups.

"Uhu", nodded Percy and licked his lips. "Please continue being delicious."

"Your boy-toy is ridiculous", grunted Alabaster and rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything you want, Alabaster?", asked Nico annoyed. "Because you're interrupting my teasing Percy until he begs for more time. So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

"So that's what you're doing", chuckled Percy and cocked one eyebrow.

"There's a reason I'm shirtless, amore", smirked Nico and winked at the other soccer player.

He flexed his muscles in a way that made Percy lick his lips. Alabaster snorted annoyed.

"Your sister called – one of your sisters anyway – and asked if your boy-toy will come tomorrow too, since she needs the confirmation of how many people will come", stated Alabaster.

"Percy?", asked Nico lowly and turned toward his lover. "You still have time to bail."

"What?", snorted Percy ridiculed. "I want to meet them! Like we agreed, the big test if our relationship even has a chance. Besides, I'm not becoming your dirty, little secret."

"Mom will love that one", snickered Alabaster and nodded.

"Mom? Your mom?", asked Percy confused.

"Haven't we mentioned? Ethan and me are kind of related to Nico. In that trice-removed-cousins-of-the-neighbor's-aunt way", stated Alabaster. "Ethan and me met on a di Angelo family gather."

"So you and Ethan are related too...?", asked Percy slowly.

"Distant cousins too often removed to care", shrugged Alabaster. "Doesn't really matter, but the di Angelos keep track of all branches of the family tree, regardless of how far away they grew."

"So you and Ethan will be there too?", asked Percy, very relieved. "So even if Nico gets stolen by someone from his family, there will be someone I know... That's really a relief."

"But dress nicely", warned Alabaster. "Hades, Nico's father, always joked that grandpa Kronos will eat you alive if you don't dress for the occasion. So Nico has to take you shopping I guess."

"Mh... you can play sugar-daddy", purred Percy and hung off his boyfriend's neck.

"You've earned enough millions to buy your own clothes", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes, one arm around Percy's waist. "You don't need a sugar-daddy, Jackson."

/break\

Percy was contently grinning as he hung off his boyfriend's arm. He may have bought the suit himself, but Nico had secretly gotten him beautiful cufflinks with sapphires. When Percy had gotten showered at the evening, his clothes already laid out on the bed next to Nico's, he had returned to find a box next to his suit. There had been a letter attached to it – _You have to earn them tonight. From your sugar-daddy XXX_. It had made Percy smile like an idiot. Well, he was still grinning like an idiot, even now that him, Nico, Ethan and Alabaster entered the restaurant.

"Ally!", was screamed into their general direction.

Percy jumped roughly a foot high and whirled around. One was a kind-looking man with gray hair, elderly and more like the professor-type of guy. The other was a woman who had purple-dyed hair, obviously trying to be young and hip. A punk-girl was following them.

"Those are my parents Hecate and Howard and my sister Lou Ellen", said Alabaster, embarrassed as his mother cooed over him. "Family, this is Percy. He's Nico's current boy-toy."

"Alabaster!", exclaimed Percy and Nico wide-eyed and flustered.

"Nice to meet you", chuckled Hecate amused.

"He's kinda cute", commented Lou Ellen critically. "But I feel like I've seen him before."

"That's because it's Percy Jackson", stated another woman with a strict look and black hair.

"Mom!", grinned Ethan and pulled this woman into the hug.

"Nemesis Nakamura", introduced the woman herself. "And you _are_ Percy Jackson, right?"

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Percy a little embarrassed.

"Now that you say it...", muttered Howard curiously, looking the boy up and down.

"If you'd excuse us, I'd like to introduce my boyfriend to my parents first before showing him off to everyone", smiled Nico kindly, one arm around Percy's waist. "I'll see you later."

Percy waved the Nakamuras and Torringtons off, obediently following Nico's lead. He was eager to meet Nico's family, he knew the Italian had a lot of siblings. And Percy hoped he'd be liked by them. Soon, Hazel Levesque came into view – the half sister. Percy had seen her during the games already. She was flanked by two players, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez.

"Hazel is dating Frank and Leo", whispered Nico softly as they approached the family's table.

Percy just nodded. He'd never met a relationship consisting of more than two people, but he wouldn't judge them. It was their business, not his. Besides, he planned on getting onto the good grades of his boyfriend's family. At the head of the table sat a tall Italian, who looked like a creepier and older version of Nico. Next to him sat a beautiful woman in a flower-dress. Aside from Hazel, Frank and Leo, there was also an Italian girl who looked a couple of years older than Percy, as well as four others. Two dark-skinned male adults and two rather pale-looking women.

"Family, that's my boyfriend. Percy Jackson", announced Nico in a way of greeting as he sat down to his father's right. "Perce, that's my father Hades, my stepmother Persephone and my siblings. Hazel, Bianca, Melinoe, Makaria and the twins Thanatos and Olethros."

Percy nodded hastily, trying hard to remember all the names. The six di Angelo children looked him up and down so critically, he felt like melting. Especially when Hades di Angelo stood and loomed over him. For a second, he feared he'd get thrown into the dungeons or something, but there was just a large hand clasping down onto his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Good game, boy", grunted Hades with a short nod.

"T—Thank you, sir", nodded Percy embarrassed.

"Nico had a poster of you over his bed since he was like... oh, wait, he still does", teased Bianca with a soft smile, nudging him. "Sure you want to get it on with a stalker like him?"

"Oh, I'm a pretty big stalker of him myself!", replied Percy with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I'd say that those two are just made for each other then", noted Hazel amused.

"Does that make you a player then, or a player's wife?", mused Leo thoughtful.

The Latino grunted when Frank elbowed him in the ribs before turning to Percy. "Nice to officially meet you. Sorry for Leo's mouth, it does things it's not supposed to. Often."

"Most of those things are pleasant however", added Hazel with a smirk.

"No one wants to hear that, Hazel!", exclaimed Melinoe and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I would", noted Makaria wickedly. "Maybe I'll borrow him then!"

"You can't borrow him! He's mine! You always stole my favorite toys when we were kids too!", exclaimed Hazel with a glare, tugging on Leo's hand and pulling him closer.

"Calm down, fratellina", whispered Thanatos in a soft, dark voice, one hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"I'm on Makaria's side on that one", grunted Olethros. "Hazel needs to learn how to share."

"Enough now!", declared Persephone loudly. "You're leaving a horrible impression on Percy! Now let's order some food and interrogate Nico's new boyfriend."

Percy grinned amused. He actually enjoyed watching the up and about of the di Angelos.

/break\

Olethros was creepy and had a short temper. Thanatos was kind, but a little old-fashioned. Makaria was kind of wicked. Melinoe was mean, especially toward Nico. Bianca was nice and overly protective of her younger siblings. And Hazel was just funny and also a little shy, unless it concerned Leo. All in all, Percy really liked the di Angelos.

But he still spend most of his time talking to Frank and Leo about the World Cup. After all, the family was more concerned about seeing each other again, the new boyfriend wasn't top priority.

They had eaten what felt like all the pizzas in Italy and Percy was lazily pushing an olive around on his plate, thinking whether or not he should eat more. He was leaning against Nico's side, with Nico caressing Percy's stomach softly while talking to his parents and grandparents.

"I think your boyfriend needs a break from the family", grunted grandpa Kronos. "That, or he is being rude right now by looking so bored."

"Oh, hush, he's probably just not used to the Italian noon heat", chided grandma Rhea lightly.

"No, I just ate too much", moaned Percy and sat up. "I'm not used to the good Italian food."

"Now, that's something I like to hear", grunted Kronos pleased and nodded.

"Want to meet the cook?", asked Nico softly, nudging his lover.

"Mh... do I get dessert?", questioned Percy with his puppy eyes.

"Didn't you just say you ate too much?", snorted Bianca and shook her head.

"Well, it's good food, that's worth the stomach ache", pouted Percy and stood.

"If you'd excuse us", grinned and led his lover off.

"Who _is_ the cook?", asked Percy curiously, snuggling up to Nico.

"This hotel is owned by my grandfather Kronos and his brother Iapetus", started Nico slowly. "See the receptionist? That's my aunt Hestia. She's really good at making everyone feel homey."

"Hello, Nico", greeted the plain-looking brunette.

"Hello, aunt Hestia", replied Nico with a nod. "That's my boyfriend, Percy."

"Handsome", stated Hestia mischievously.

Percy blushed a little as they continued on their way. "Now, the cook."

"My grand-aunt Clymene. The wife of my grandfather's brother. Iapetus – uncle Bob, as we call him, don't ask why, it's just a nickname that somehow stuck around – he's more responsible for the staff and keeping the place clean", continued Nico with his explanation.

Percy was surprised when they entered the kitchen. Uncle Bob kind of looked like Kronos, but also like Albert Einstein, at least judging by the hair. He was talking animatedly with a beautiful, old lady, who stood behind the stove, guiding a pretty young woman around Nico's and Percy's age through a menu. The young woman had caramel-colored curls falling down her back.

"That's my second cousin Calypso, she's the granddaughter of uncle Bob and aunt Clymene. Aunt Clemene is teaching her at the moment, since she wants to join the kitchen staff as a new cook. Aunt Clymene is getting too old", whispered Nico before approaching the three. "Calypso's father Atlas and his three brothers Memoitus, Epimetheus and Prometheus are each responsible for a hotel in another corner of Italia, but the first and main seat is this one, owned by their parents and my grandparents. Father and mother take care of the business in Rome, which is why we don't get to see them much. Melinoe, Makaria, Thanatos and Olethros work for them there."

"You have way too much family", groaned Percy and rubbed his temples.

"Nico! Oh, it's so good to see you!", exclaimed Bob and pulled Nico into a hug. "We're so proud of you! We watched the game, well all games, but especially when you won the World Cup! You were so amazing, my boy! Even your grandfather was proud, believe it or not!"

"It is quite hard to believe", muttered Nico amused. "Listen, I want you to meet my boyfriend Percy. He's completely in love with your food."

"True", nodded Percy with a sheepish grin. "Your food is amazing!"

"Thank you", replied Calypso, blushing a little. "Grandmother is teaching me all our secret family recipes at the moment. I'm glad I didn't mess anything up."

"No! You did great! I loved it!", exclaimed Percy enthusiastically.

"A food enthusiast. Now, you fit perfectly into our family", laughed Clymene softly.

"He just needs to get back to his training, because otherwise I'll soon have... a lot to love", teased Nico and poked Percy's stomach playfully.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight", deadpanned Percy annoyed.

"I like that one", grinned Clymene amused and patted Percy's back. "Now get out of my kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am", smiled Nico with a short nod and tugged Percy along.

The Italian started to feel bad. Not just because he was exposing Percy to this large amount of di Angelos, but even more so because Percy looked positively exhausted. Then again, it was long past midnight by now. Time passed fast with their family dinners and they had been here for seven hours or more now. And someone constantly talked to Percy. Not that Nico minded, well, maybe a little, because Percy was _his_. But it was more that not every member of his family spoke fluent English – or English at all. Grandma Rhea constantly slipped back to Italian, causing Percy to look confused, because when one started out in Italian, the others soon joined too. So he returned Percy to their table, sitting down, with Percy on his lap, yawning widely.

"Nico! Nico, get over here!", called Alabaster loudly, laughing.

They were dancing. Ethan with Alabaster, Hazel with Leo, Bianca had borrowed Frank for this occasion, Lou Ellen had her arms around Calypso, laughing. Other cousins and distant relatives of Nico around their age were dancing too. Even Nico's grandparents were dancing slowly.

"Wanna dance, amore?", asked Nico as he kissed Percy's cheek.

"Mh... a bit...?", yawned Percy and stood. "Show me some Italian moves."

They joined the others on the dance floor, but not for long. The first one to steal Percy away from Nico was his big brother Thanatos. Percy blushed a little as he looked up at the tall, black guy. Nico didn't like it. But Bianca distracted him, since Frank had gotten stolen back by Leo and Frank.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?", whispered Bianca into his ear.

He grunted, his arms around her waist. "I think I may be in love with him."

"Long distance relationships scarcely work out...", continued Bianca with a frown.

"He's thinking about moving to Venice", replied Nico softly.

"So he loves you too, then", stated Bianca with a small smile.

"We never talked about that", grunted Nico in reply, glaring a little.

"He's thinking about leaving his home, friends and family behind to be with you. I don't think there's anything that screams love more than this kind of sacrifice", snorted Bianca and rolled her eyes, hitting him on the shoulder. "You're such a clueless idiot sometimes, Niccoló."

"Ouch!", whined Nico with a glare. "That's abuse!"

"That's sibling love", corrected Bianca amused. "By the way, you should save your boyfriend."

Nico wanted to ask why, but then he turned around and saw Percy circled by Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Hypnos and Morpheus. All five were from long-distance branches of their family, but still part of the 'Underworld' – the name of their hotel chain, meaning the family that stuck around to the hotel and worked for and around them. They were poking Percy like he was some adorable little puppy in the pet shop and they were thinking about buying it.

"That one is taken. I'd appreciate if you'd leave him intact", grunted Nico with a glare.

"That's no use, they don't understand Eng...", started Percy, before he turned to glare at the five.

"Scusi", laughed Eris with a smirk. "It's too much fun messing with the cute one's head."

"That's Eris, she likes to spread some... discord every now and then", sighed Nico. "One family gathering about ten years ago, she brought a pair of beautiful golden earrings, leaving them on the table with a note _For the fairest_. That family gathering ended in the biggest food fight ever."

"And it was so much fun!", exclaimed Eris mischievously.

"We're sorry for harassing your boyfriend, Nico", offered Morpheus kindly and yawned. "It's getting late and we wanted to meet the new kid before biding everyone good night."

"I already fell asleep three times", yawned Hypnos. "Will you join us for brunch tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", nodded Nico. "Good night."

"Night, Nico, Percy", replied Hecate and Nemesis, waving them off.

"Night Missus Torrington, Missus Nakamura and... uhm, everyone else?", offered Percy.

"He's really... different", noted Howard amused. "Would you boys mind taking Alabaster with you? He's already very drunk and I think he and Ethan should go home and sleep it out."

"Oh, let the boys have some fun", grunted Nemesis and rolled her eyes.

"Talk about your boy, not ours", huffed Hecate with a chiding glare.

"Why don't you leave them both here and stay yourselves too?", interrupted another voice.

Percy grunted from where he was pressed against Nico's chest. The Italian's arms around his waist were the only thing holding him upright at the moment. He was so tired and drunk, he just wanted a bed and a Nico. The option of not going all the way back to their apartment sounded more than pleasant. Nico's apartment, he corrected in his hazed mind.

"Grandfather?", asked Nico as he faced the one who had spoken last.

"The whole family is staying at the hotel, why don't you take a room too. You're both drunk and tired and it's late", replied Kronos with a shrug. "It's safer and you'll be around for brunch."

"What do you say, Perce?", asked Nico and nudged his lover.

"Hotels are kinky...", yawned Percy, rubbing his nose along Nico's collarbone.

"Yeah, you're wasted", agreed Nico and lifted Percy up into his arms. "Thanks, grandpa."

"Go to Hestia and get a room key", nodded Kronos shortly.

Nico carried Percy off until he reached the reception. His aunt Hestia offered him a small smile and a key. Dangling the key from one of his fingers, he carried Percy off to their room.

"I'm not getting laid today, am I?", chuckled Nico amused as he placed Percy on the bed.

Percy yawned and curled himself together to a tight ball on the bed in reply. Yep, this di Angelo was not getting laid tonight. Heaving a sigh, Nico shrugged out of his pants and then continued to free Percy from his own pants. He also put their sports coats aside and then got comfortable on the bed too, pulling his lover up against his chest. Percy hummed contently, snuggling up to him.

/break\

Percy moaned softly when he woke up in the morning. The thing he enjoyed most about Nico were the daily foot massages. Both gained from them. Nico's weird kink was satisfied and Percy, as a soccer player, was more than pleased when he got his money-earners (as Annabeth liked to call them) massaged so tenderly. And just that sensation was what woke him.

"Mh, morning, sexy", grinned Percy and stretched. "Awake long?"

"Si", nodded Nico and kissed each of Percy's toes on the tips. "Took a shower. Figured to wake you now, since I doubt you want to be the last one at the brunch."

"Can we cuddle first?", yawned Percy, patting the space beside him on the bed.

Nico obliged and crawled up to lay next to his lover, pulling him close, running his fingers through Percy's hair. The American heaved a content sigh and snuggled up to his Italian lover.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how scared are you right now?", joked Nico. "Need to run?"

"I actually like your family", grinned Percy lazily. "They're loud and colorful and weird."

"That's what I considered scary", snorted Nico and cocked one eyebrow.

"You're just so... many and so close", shrugged Percy and sighed contently. "I like it. You see... I... I only have my mom. My father was a marine, died in duty when I was little. Since then, it's only been my mom and me. Mom has no siblings, her own parents passed long ago. I always wanted to know what a big family feels like. It's why I went into sports. The team became my family, in a way. I love that you have such a big family and that you guys stay in such good contact."

"I truly love you", whispered Nico in awe, kissing Percy's cheek. "Someone who can stand a whole day with my whole family, you must be send by the gods, made especially for me."

"What about you? I mean, you have six siblings, do you... want children?", asked Percy. "You do seem a little scared of large family, so I don't really know. I mean, I'm not planning a family here, I just would like to know into which general... direction this is going from your point of view."

"I love children", replied Nico. "I want many myself. I _do_ love my family, they're just... exhausting, if they're all together in one building. But I loved having my siblings, I'd want my children to have their own siblings too, to know how lucky I was. And you? I mean, not just children... Were you... serious? About switching teams, moving to Venice? Because of _me_?"

"I love you", shrugged Percy and pecked Nico's lips. "I spend all my life in New York. Sure, I saw other places on our games out of town, but I never _really_ left New York. Maybe it's time to get to know something new. To learn new things, meet new people. Do what I want. I can play soccer everywhere and I do have enough money to fly back home and visit my friends and mother regularly. Besides, this is _Italy_. Maybe mom wants to retire here too, she always wanted to live at the ocean. That's all up for later contemplation. Right now, I want that brunch with your family."

"You _are_ amazing", muttered Nico and pulled Percy into a siring kiss.

"Yeah, I know", grinned Percy broadly. "But would you be able to have me on your team? I mean, you wouldn't be the star player anymore. Could you handle that?"

"Cheeky bastard", grunted Nico, kissing Percy roughly. "You're _not_ better than me."

"Yeah?", challenged Percy. "Let's fight this out after brunch, sexy."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: Yeah, the World Cup has been over for a while now, but after it, my finals hit and I only yesterday found an hour to myself to finish the story - I had started it before the final match, because of optimistic reasons. I was right. We won. Woooow! So here's the promised third part.  
_


End file.
